


A revolutionary Change

by orphan_account



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: 4th wall break, Depression??, Discrimination, Diseases, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Insomnia, M/M, Magic, They/Them, Transgender, Violence, Weirdness, maniacle laughter, maybe a trigger (???), oh how fun this will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All hell seems to break loose anywhere Alexander Hamilton goes. Where's his next destination? Hogwarts. It's a revolution of sorts when he arrives, and it's clear that without him, things would go from casually screwed up, to mother f*****g "you're dead" screwed,<br/>real fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whaaat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it, please leave constructive criticism to help improve my writing and please read the end notes for anything else I may think of to say :) wait, also, in this, Alexander Arrives to Hogwarts at 14 so I'll just say something about it very briefly in the story :) :)

Chapter 1:

I just went through something crazy. No, crazy wasn't strong enough of a word. Insane? Bonkers? Mad? Maybe there just wasn't a word strong enough for the crazy that had just happened. Or maybe there was, but I really didn't care at the moment. And even if there was and I did have the attention span to care, what good would it do me to know it? Maybe lengthen my vocabulary by a word, but other than that, nothing.  
Now what had been that insanely crazy that there wasn't even a word you could use to describe it you may ask?  
Well to be honest, I didn't even know. One minute I was playing with my pencils (not) focusing on homework; the next minute I was floating along with my pencils and homework in midair.  
Now most people would scream at this point. Wondering what kind of sick joke this had to be. But not me. No, I was more focused on the fact that my pencils were floating about, that somehow I didn't seem to realize I had been floating until I tried to pull out my very old camera (to take pictures of this crazy occasion) out of my back pack. My back pack that was now 5 feet away from me on the ground.  
Honestly I just expected someone to walk right into his room with a camera crew and start yelling “you just got kerpranked!!”.  
But after waiting for what seemed like forever (although reality wise it had only been 4 and ½ minutes) no one did walk into my room to say the joke was on me or whatever.  
At that point I was more annoyed than amazed. Of course it was pretty cool that I was floating in mid air, not gonna lie, but my head was getting a bit fuzzy and I couldn't really move around so I was stuck where I was. So finally, after having enough of this standstill float, I decided to take action.  
And by take action that meant latching onto the top of my bunk bed and just pushing myself down to the ground. Of course, I just Haaaad to float right on back up again. With a sigh, I pushed myself once more to the ground and held on tightly to the closest piece of furniture next to me, which just so happened to be an organizer drawer thing belonging to none other than not me.  
Suddenly, an idea came to mind. I rummaged through one of the last drawers and pulled out what I was looking for. A pair of weights that I myself could barely lift. They were my "not really sibling’s but technically sibling’s" weights. You see, I lived at an orphanage. So everyone there was like family anyways, and of course it was pretty small considering the tiny area that I lived in so everyone had to share rooms. I just so happened to share a room with three other children. All younger than me, but all somehow able to lift these weights. Which was absolutely ridiculous, but getting back on topic here, my idea. I planned to tie the weights to my shoes and see if that worked.  
And surprisingly, it did work. Well, actually it wasn't too big of a surprise, I was a bit of a short and lightweight fellow, which explained its success pretty well.  
Now onto the problem at hand here.  
I technically had only temporarily fixed this problem, but I knew I couldn't just have weights tied to my shoes forever. Or could I?? Nope! Out of the question" I said out loud, barely audible enough for most anyone to hear, but loud enough for me to cover my mouth before I said something else.  
You see, Im not very good at fixing problems like this. I usually encountered things that I could escape just by talking. I was a good arguer after all, but this, this was a bit out of my skill set.  
Heck, what was I going to tell everyone? That I just started to float in the middle of homework, or if I didn't tell them that, how on earth would I explain the weights tied to my feet? Geez.  
And just as I started listing off possible explanations and excuses, I heard a noise coming from the hallway. It was my 'not really but technically kinda are siblings'. And they were coming right to my room!  
I quickly reached for my backpack and put it right at my feet, just in the nick of time, as my door started to open slowly.  
"Ah there you are Alexander! We were worried 'bout ya" a small girl, no older than 8 years old, said with a half frown. That was Susan "Susie" Anthony, a young girl with a spunky attitude. Right behind her were two other people. The one on the right side behind her was Jane "Jannie" Adams (6 years old) And the one on the left of her was Patrick "patty" Henry (10 Years old).  
They were the people I shared a room with, all nice of course, but a bit extreme at times, although the orphanage runner, Miss. Revere says they got that from me. Pshhh, as if I would rub off such qualities on such young impressionable children.  
Yeah...that was my fault.  
But back to the situation at hand, the 3 gremlins standing before me.  
"Oh you were, were you?" I asked with a sly grin.  
"Yeah! We's been lookin' for ya, ya see, we was just bout' to ask for some explasives" Jannie squeaked, her thick accent and bad pronunciation of words making it hard to understand a single word she said. But thankfully after living with her for five years I got the gist of what she was trying to say.  
"Jannie! You can't just put it like that!" Susie said as she elbowed Jannie and rolled her eyes.  
"Wells that's whatcha said!" She shot back with a huff.  
"Yeah I know, but we can't just ask for explosives like that! We have to be a bit more..I dunno...sneaky?" Susie said after a quick second of thinking.  
I couldn't help himself, I burst out laughing. They were just too funny!  
"If that's all you needed you can have it" I said between huffs of laughter.  
"Really??" Patty asked with wide eyes and a smile brighter than the sun.  
"Yeah yeah, sure, just don't smile like that right in my face, it's blinding me!" I said.  
"Yay!!" Patty exclaimed, barely paying attention to the last part of what I said.  
"4th draw right?" Susie asked as she reached for my drawers.  
"Yeah, just be careful alright?" I said with a smile.  
"When are we not quite Alexander?" She said with a sneaky grin as I rolled my eyes.  
"Okay okay, get on out of here you little monsters, if miss Revere asks, I had no involvement in this"  
Susie gave a quick thumbs up and ran out the door, Patty and Jannie following quickly after her.  
Now most people would call Me irresponsible for giving young children explosives, but as i would say "I'm just giving them the things I missed out on getting when their age".  
Even though I was barely older than them in retrospect, i would probably ignore that if anyone mentioned it.  
Now back to another important matter at hand, my floating problem. I gingerly unhooked the weights from my shoes and closed my eyes, bracing myself to float right on up. But it didn't happen. I was just standing in the middle of my room with my eyes closed looking like an idiot.  
Wow. That was quite uneventful.  
Maybe I had just imagined it after all. Maybe keeping up with all my homework was driving me insane. It WAS a possibility after all. Right? Yep. Definitely. I just had lost so much sleep over my schoolwork I had just gone insane and started hallucinated it all. Of course. That explains everything.  
I Sat down at my desk and slammed my head into the desk. Maybe that would help? Yeah..no. It kinda just hurt.  
And by kinda, i mean a lot!  
And apparently, it caught some unwanted (at the moment), attention.  
My door swung open and four people ran into my room asking if I was alright. Looking up I could kinda tell who they were, even if my head was a bit fuzzy from that head hitting desk thing. The person in the front was Miss Revere, the orphanage owner, a timid and jumpy lady. Then there was Alice Paul, a tall teen with a kind heart but bad attitude. Behind her was Josephine "Josey" Baker, a kind hearted young girl with a passion for dance. Then right behind her was Liza Bathory, a scary 12 year old with a passion for scaring others, why she was worried about me, the world would never know.  
"Oh my! Hamilton, are you alright child?? We heard the most dreadful noise!" Miss Revere exclaimed, her voice wavering with worry.  
"Yeah! What happened Alex?" Josey asked.  
"Just hitting my head on this lovely desk" I said with a slight frown.  
"Why on heavens would you-" Miss Revere started to say before being interrupted by Alice.  
"Alexander, I do believe we've had a talk about this" she said with a frown.  
I shuddered. The talk she was referring to was something she had cornered me into talking about a good while back when I was in a much different place than I was now, which to sum up, I used to be a tad less mentally stable than I was now to say the absolute least.  
"It's not that" I said, ignoring the confused glances Miss Revere and Josey exchanged.  
"Ok...I'm trusting you..for now" she said with a grim nod.  
"Well I didn't understand that, but as long as you're ok Hamilton then I'll go back to what I'm doing" Miss Revere said in a happy tone of voice, drastically changing the mood. Miss Revere, Josey, and Alice fled the room back to what they were doing. Before leaving, Alice gave me Tye "I'm watching you" thing and Liza stayed still where she was. Then she reached into her sweatshirt and pulled out an envelope, handing it to me and walking out without another word.  
I looked down at the envelope in my hand. My name scrawled across the front in a fancy shcmancy way.  
I gingerly opened it and pulled out a long letter, the words scrawled out in cursive just as fancy as that of the cursive on the envelope.  
"Wha?" Was all I said as I read through the letter. My mouth wide open, as I scanned through it an extra 5 times just to be sure I read the message correctly.  
Insane. Absolutely insane.  
To sum up the letter, I was invited to a pig acne magic school!  
Honestly I'm a person to be easily fooled so I may have believed it for just a minute or two, until I really began to think about it.  
First off, Liza gave this to me. She hates me more than she hates everyone else here, she has more than enough reason to trick me like this.  
Second off, magic doesn't exist even if a previous event, hallucination more like, led me to think so for a good bit.  
And third off, even if I were to overlook all the very good reasons I have already pointed out, why would I be magical?  
Of all dumb lucky people on earth, why would it be me?  
I gave the letter in my hand one last glance before casting it off into my trash bin. Quickly Shrugging it off and going back to my homework I had never bothered to finding in hopes of forgetting about it.

And I did forget about it. For 3 weeks. 3 whole weeks. Until one day....


	2. Magic, and Owls, and Wizards, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow took me forever to finish this, sorry the end of this chapter seems rushed, I'll try and make up for it later :)

Chapter 2:

Until one day...

I was sitting in my room reading out of one of the many, many, many, many, many books there were to read. And by many, many, many, many, many books; I meant like 2. There wasn't enough money to just buy a book whenever you felt like it, and where I lived, there weren't enough people interested in books to have a public library, so I was kinda stuck where I was, reading and rereading two books. "The history of the world" (long version) and some rando poetry book written by who knows who, who knows when. Yep. Literature at its finest. Of course, even if they weren't terribly interesting, I had them memorized front to back and could probably even recite the two books backwards if I really wanted to. Heck! I could even do a rendition or a musical of the revolutionary war chapters in the world history book lasting 2 or so hours long and becoming a huge Broadway success. But that would be ridiculous!   
Anyways, I was reading through them for what seemed like the 5 bajillionth time when my door was knocked down.  
And by door knocked down, I mean door, doorframe, hinges and all! Smacking down onto the hard wood floor.  
I squeaked in surprise, and four other voices joined my shock as the door fell.  
I could hear rushed footsteps and a shrill voice calling out "Susie!!!!!!".  
Looking down I could see Susie, Jannie, and Patty squashed between the floor and the door.  
"What'd you do this time" I said with a slight chuckle.  
"Haha, laugh it up, and besides, this time it wasn't technically MY fault, it was kinda Patty's fault!"  
"How was any of this my fault?!" Patty cried out.  
"You were the one that messed everything up and got us caught!" Susie shot back.  
"So basically you had a plan to do something and Patty screwed it up?" I asked.  
"Well...no. Not exactly. You see, my plan did in fact succeed, but Patty here just had to ruin that by tipping off the police"  
"What could an 8 year old like you do that would constitute the tipping off of police" I asked.  
"Just because I'm an 8 year old doesn't mean I can't be an offender of the law-"she began to say before she clamped a hand over her mouth.  
After a few seconds of what I suppose was her thinking about what to say she finally replied with a plan old, "nonya".  
"Ahh. Bold choice." I said right as Miss Revere ran into our room, jumping over the door and the 3 children trapped beneath.  
"Susan B. Anthony, I need to know why the police and firefighters just casually gave me a call to chat about your 'elicit' activities!! What did you do this time?!" Miss revere demanded.  
"Why do you always assume it's my fault and not Patty or Jannie's fault?" Susie whined from underneath the door.  
"Oh I don't know...maybe because it's ALWAYS your fault!"  
"....."  
"SUSIE"  
"Fine...it WAS my fault, are you happy now?"   
"No."  
"Whaat?? But I just said it was my fault! Why can't that just make you happy?!"  
"Because I need to know what you did."  
"Hahaha....well.....RUN!!" Susie yelled as she grabbed the hands of Jannie and Patty and pushed the door up with her back. Before Miss Revere even had a second to react they were already out of the door.  
Miss revere didn't even spare me a glance as she went flying after them. I had to give it to her, Miss Revere never quit, even when dealing with the worst of the worst, which is quite admirable.  
I looked back at the broken door before turning my head back to my book.   
I continued reading for a few more hours until I heard a peculiar sound coming from my window.   
It was around dinner time by now, and whatever it was would not go away.  
I sighed and slid off my bed, slowly approaching the window.   
When I looked through it I couldn't see a thing. Nothing was there, so what on earth was causing all that noise?  
I cracked open the window a few inches to be sure that whatever it was, wasn't just hiding somewhere.  
And then it hit me. Quite literally.  
A large barn owl hit me in the face, kicking me over in surprise, and went flying through the window.  
I screamed, as it landed right next to me arm.   
Now why on earth am I screaming at this but not at the time I hallucinated floating? Well for one, I'm afraid of birds.  
Deathly afraid. It's one of those fears where you don't know exactly where you got it from other than the fact you were probably traumatized by something when you were younger.  
And second of all, I'm 99.99999999999189999999% sure imagined the other situation, but those talons on my face were definitely not fake!  
Turning away from the window, I saw a screeching owl spinning around in circles mid-air in my room.  
I was horrified.   
Obviously some others heard my screams and ran into my room, avoiding the broken door and stopping right as they saw the psychotic owl going berserk in my room.  
The people that came to my rescue just so happened to be Alice Paul, Liza Bathory, and Frank 'Benji' (a 5 year old with an artistic stroke of pure genius).   
Of course, I thought they came to my rescue. But considering the fit of laughter Alice was in, the menacingly evil smile Liza was giving me, and the confused stare Benji was sending me; I doubted they would help.   
"An owl? Really??" Alice said in between huffs of laughter.  
"Shush up! Just get it out of here before I die!!" I shoot at her.  
"And how do you do you propose I do that?" Alice said with a sly grin.  
"Just do something" I said, ducking under my desk in fear.  
"Fine, fine. Not because you asked, but because I'd get in trouble with Miss Revere if I somehow let an owl be the end of you"  
Alice proceeded to run around the room like a hooligan waving her arms in the air trying to scare the owl back out the window.  
During that time Liza had left the room and come back with a broom.  
She didn't say a word as she started to fling the broom around, hitting the crazy owl 4 times before knocking it right out the window.   
My eyes were immediately drawn to a price of paper that fell out of one takin of the bird as it left, while everyone else was cheering over their awful success.  
Alice, Liza, and a very confused Benji left the room soon after, leaving me to walk over and pick up the paper.  
I opened it, and blankly stared at the writing scrawled across it. My memory was jolted.  
IT WAS THE SAME FREAKING FRACKING PADDYWACKING LETTER FROM 3 WHOLE WEEKS AGO!!

Now doe thing was up. No matter how satanic little Liza Bathory was, there was no way she could've obtained an owl, given it a letter, and just somehow happened to have it bother me and get into my room! No way she could!   
Unless...she was a demon!  
Wait....no....that doesn't make sense. Why would she try so hard to just confuse me like that. It would be complexity ridiculous if this was her way of getting to me.  
So who did it? Was this real?  
My head was fuzzy and I was too shocked to deal with this right now.  
I walk out of my room, avoiding the broken door, and ran out of the orphanage.  
I just needed a good old fashioned 'get your sanity back!' Run.  
I gave the letter one more look over before stuffing it into the back pocket of my pants.   
I didn't have a specific destination I wanted to get to while running so I just took off, letting my feet take me wherever.   
I let my mind free. Free to roam through my thoughts and memories.  
Everything passed by so quickly, I could remember when I used to have family. When I used to have a place to call home.   
When I had a family.  
Then, everything started to burn, it was painful sensation.  
One I knew k somehow deserved. The guilt of their deaths hanging on my shoulders.  
It was almost a friendly feeling, but I knew better than to accept it as that.  
It was self-destructive, I knew their deaths and their ruin wasn't my fault, but part of me I couldn't trick.  
I couldn't lie to myself, no matter how much I wanted to.  
I was so enveloped in my own mind, I almost ran right into someone.  
I just barely swerved around her and immediately stopped myself in my tracks.  
Something felt familiar, and not in a familiar good way, like those bad feelings of familiar. (Anyone else have those random feelings of bad familiar? Just me? Ok.-Kiwi)  
I turned to look at the person I had just passed. They had their hair tied up and we wearing long robe like clothing.   
And I realized in shock, they were looking right at me.   
"Hello Alexander" she said with a smile.  
I shivered and part of me told me to run. But I didn't, partly because I was curious, but mostly because I was stupid.   
"Have you read the letter?" She asked.  
"What lette-...wait, how did you know about that??" I asked with a scrutinizing glare.  
"Well I do hope I knew about the letter considering it was sent by the school I work at, I was sent along too of course".  
"What??!" Was all I could get out.  
"You have to be joking" I said.  
"No, it'd be a pretty bad joke if it were, so, have have you packed your bags?" She asked with a slow smile.  
"Wha-no! Of course not." I replied with a frown.  
"Of course not! Hmm...I do hate to ask for an explanation to that Hamilton, but I will anyways"  
"You're the one asking for an explanation?! I think you owe me one before I give you one!" I snapped.  
"Hmm.. Reasonable enough, Although I had hoped the letter explained most of it.. Well, you're a wizard. That's simple enough, and Hogwarts is the school from witch you received the letter. Simple enough right?"   
I nodded slowly as she continued onwards with the surprisingly long explanation.

And somehow, 4 hours later, a talk with Miss Revere, a lie to the orphanage children, and a quick second to pack, and I was off to England.   
Well, I assumed it would've taken much longer if I had gone by any reasonable means. But of course, the woman, who I soon learned went by professor McGonagall, decided that some magical transportation would be easier.  
And of course, the minutes she grabbed my hand, we were off. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like forever.  
As if I was diving downwards through the ocean, unable to breathe and unable to quit. To put it short, I hated it.   
When she let go, I felt sick, but hey, at least we were somewhere else.  
Although, where we were, I didn't know. I assumed some rando place in England if I was correct.   
She had told me about a few of the magical places, and from my view this was most definitely NOT magical.  
"You'll be able to take the train to the school here. Of course, most students would have gone to diagon alley for supplies, the school offered to collect the items for you. They will be at the school already and all you have to do is ask your head teacher of your house and they shall go get them for you." She said.  
Of course, she had skimmed over the basics of the houses and told me the head teachers of each. She, if I remembered correctly was part of Gryffindor.  
"Now, all you need to do is run through the middle of these platforms here and you should be able to follow the other students into the train. Here's your uniform" she said with a smile as she placed it into my hands.   
"Now here's a word of caution: Hogwarts isn't known to accept students later in the years, it's not completely unheard of, but it is quite unusual, but please don't take what others say to heart, rumors only spread if you keep the flame alive of course" she said with a simple huff, then patted me on the head and completely vanished.   
I was left looking at her now empty spot with a slack jaw before turning to the walk she said to run through. Yeah...I was not running through a brick wall only to get a broken nose.  
I took a cautious step backwards, contemplating how much I was going to regret doing this. I would guess i'd regret it a lot. But before I could even step up to run, someone raced in front of me. They had their curly hair tied up, and was pushing a large cart. A large toad balancing on the edge of the cart, almost smiling with glee..to be honest, the toad was starting to creep me out.  
"C'mon Hercules he said and reached a hand out towards me, not even bothering to look back and check if they were calling to the wrong person.  
Their hand grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled me along, I tilted my head back as I was dragged and gave a quick look to who I could only assume was the real Hercules. A few feet behind, his arms crossed and his eyes rolled.  
"Gah!" I yelped as he dragged me right through the cold stone.  
"What on earth-" I began to say before I realized the person that had dragged me through was looking right at me.  
"You're not Hercules" he said simply.  
"No" I agreed.   
Now that I had time to think, I heard his accent, it was clearly a thick French one, so my bet was that he was from France.  
"Ah, mon ami" he said as soon as he saw who I presumed to be Hercules emerge from the stone along with his cart.  
Yep. Definitely from France.  
"DUDE! Ya just left me! How could you bro?!"   
"Ah, I'm sorry, I was a bit preoccupied with the new kid, first year?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.  
"No" I said with a confident, although dying on the inside, smile.  
The mysterious Hercules raised his eyebrows "are you suuureee dude? I mean, not to say anything, but I'm confident that my bud Laf here would definitely have recognized you had you not been a first year, he knows everyone, he makes it his job to get to know everyone"  
"Hercules" Who I presumed was Laf, elbowed him in the stomach and coughed.  
"Oh. Yeah.. Where were my manners?" Hercules said with any eye roll.  
"Name?" He asked, taking out a notebook.  
I tried to hold in my laugh as I said "Alexander Hamilton"  
"Hmm..Hamilton, hamilton, Hamilton. Nope. Not on the list, Laf" he said as he scanned what I could only guess was a list of names.  
"How could he not be on the list Mon Ami?!" Laf said, shoving Hercules over to take a look at the list.  
And Hercules was right, I wasn't.  
"But how?!" He asked, his frustration evident.  
"I'm coming in at third year"  
Laf now raised his eyebrows at this while Hercules said "transfer?"  
"Well...you could say that." I said with a smile.  
"Well, Mr Hamilton, since we don't have your name, and we just so happen to be third years ourselves, what about you come with us?" Hercules said with a smirk. He didn't even give me time to answer before grabbing his cart, Laf, and I; and pulling us into the train.  
"Is this a European thing or??" I let out as I was pulled along yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading -kiwi :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure has just started! Took me quite a while to write this, sorry if they're all out of character, I've still got a problem with that :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me quite a while to write this, sorry if they're all out of character, I've still got a problem with that :)

Chapter3:  
The train had been cool of course, with me never seeing a train in person and all, but the people inside it were cooler.  
Wearing long colorful robes, some with hats, and some with wands, others carrying around the most peculiar animals.  
It was fascinating! Of course, I barely had time to even look at everything due to the more than fast new friends of mine. Hercules kept pulling me along at great speeds until we stopped in front of a small cabin near the back of the train.  
"Ta da! This is where we usually sit, make yourself at home Ham, can I call you Ham? I'm gonna call you Ham." Hercules said with a grin as I was pushed into the cabin.   
Lafayette rolled his eyes with a slight smile and followed after me.   
Lafayette and I watched in utter amusement as Hercules stuffed his and Laf's bags into the compartment, trying as best as he could to keep them in place.  
Lafayette glanced back at me and for a moment didn't say anything, but then a panicked look slid into his face, "Where are your bags Mon Ami?You didn't leave them at the platform when I dragged you through right???!" He said in a hurry, his words jumbled together, along with his accent, making it hard to understand what he was saying. Thankfully I got the gist of it and said "no, I have a bag," while gesturing to the small case I was holding "but as I was told, most of my stuff is already at Hogwarts".  
Lafayette gave me a confused and worried nod, but thankfully his panicked state died down after that.  
Once Hercules was finished he slid onto the seat across from me, nearly squishing poor Lafayette to death.  
"Mon Ami!" He squeaked before shoving Hercules over slightly.  
"Oops, sorry" he said, although under his breathe I could hear him whisper "not really". Lafayette heard to and shoved him again, "so mean!" Hercules cried out putting his hands up in defeat.  
They continued like this, back and forth, for quite some time. Their bickering amusing but loud.  
I sighed and turned my head to the window, pushing the small curtains out of the way, watching rain splatter onto the glass. I started tracing the raindrops on the window, trying to move them from their spot. FYI, it didn't work, they still slid down the smooth surface, but not any faster or slower.  
A small yawn escaped my lips before I could stop it, and I felt my body shutting down.   
Of all places to fall asleep, on a train on the way to a magic school was not an ideal spot, but it might be good to sleep off my jet lag? Whatever you'd consider it, before having to introduce myself to weird hormonally and magically unbalanced teens.  
My eyes flickered shut as I fell asleep to the oddly soothing sound of Lafayette and Hercules bickering over the color purple.  
When I woke up, I realized I was being shaken awake and shot upwards instantly. I almost immediately hit my head on the rail centered right above the seat.  
"Ow..." I groaned, rubbings the top of my head.  
A sharp laugh cut of my whimpering and I turned to see the source of it. Lafayette stood before me holding out my suitcase, a wicked grin upon his face.   
"Herc left before us, something about a Schyuler fashion crisis"  
"Schyuler?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.   
"Friends of ours, you'll know them soon enough, now enough talking, Allons-y!" He said, a skip in his step as he threw my bag over his shoulder and ran down the middle of the train.  
Now I wasn't a French expert, but I had lived on an island with French neighbors so I knew enough to know that we were going now.  
After I caught my bag, I ran after him, ignoring the rude stares and large amounts of people I shoved out of the way to continue following him.   
"Make way, exxcuuuuuse me, you gotta problem boii?" I yelled at people until I basically was the new Moses of our generation, parting that sea of people like it was nothing.  
By the time I was near the doors of the train I was just pushed out of train all together by all the people I had managed to piss off in such little time.   
I fell onto the concrete ground but was greeted by the formerly face and hands of Lafayette.  
Him Pulling me up and picking my bag up for me.  
He dragged me yet again (no seriously, is this a European thing or...?) all the way down a winding, rocky path located just a little ways away from the hard concrete station.   
"Where are we..?" I began to ask before I was cut off by what was standing right before me.  
A line of darkly painted carriages being pulled by the most horrifying creatures I have every seen were stationed on a cobble road, run down by tracks most likely previously worn over time by the same carriages.   
Although I tried to look at the rest of the scenery, my eyes kept drifting towards the horses, they looked dead, more than dead, decayed, skeletal. But an even more accurate word to describe them would be painful, as if it were tied to some part of me.   
Lafayette must have notice me staring at them and shot me a confused look, I didn't bother to answer, the probability of me looking stupid for not knowing what they were was high. I shrugged at him and followed behind him as we got onto the carriages.   
I sat to the left of Lafayette as two other people hopped on behind us. The first of the two was a small girl, her wavy hair spilling over her shoulders and her red lipstick standing out against the black robes she wore. She must have noticed my staring because she flashed me a quick wink before deciding to sit in front of me.  
"Maria" Lafayette sneered, I turned my head in surprise, shocked to hear such a tone of aggression coming from him.  
"Lafayette" she shot back with a frown.  
"It's Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette to you." He said with a glare.  
After a moment of consideration, Maria said, not without giving him a devilish smirk first,"No...I think I'll just stick to Lafayette".  
Lafayette let out a pained groan just as the second person decided to board.  
They wore a sweet smile on their face, and they were clearly the oldest on the carriage at the moment, most likely in their late teens.  
She smiled when she saw Lafayette and gave him a slight hug as she walked past to sit next to Maria.  
"Martha, oh my, where are my manners? Ça va?" He asked, smiling at the twitch in Maria's lips as he fondly greeted Martha.  
"Oh Lafayette! I'm doing wonderful! You wouldn't believe the summer I've had" she cried out with a giddy laugh as she began describing her summer.  
I tuned the conversation out, not wanting to intrude, and instead turned my head to the forest surrounding us. The carriage had already started moving, the rocks crumbling under the weight of the carriage.  
I was in blissful silence for a few moments until I hear someone cough. I looked up to see Maria giving me a sickly sweet smile.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Lafayette and Martha were still in a heated conversation, I turned my attention back to the person on front of me.  
"So...." She began, her questioning gaze making my skin itch,"I've never seen you here before".  
"Oh well-" I started to explain before I was completely thrown off track. Almost, but not quite, literally.  
My body being shoved into the lap of Maria and Lafayette and Martha falling to the ground.  
Maria pushed me off of her with simple disgust, leaving me to fall right onto Lafayette instead.  
Before I knew what was happening; both Martha, Maria, and Lafayette began laughing. Their joyous laughs drowning out the rest of the noise around us.   
Maria turned back to me, slight remorse in her face before extending out a hand towards me. I couldn't help myself so I grabbed her hand and yanked her down, causing another outburst of laugh.  
"You had that coming!" Lafayette said with a chuckle.  
"I guess I did, didn't I?" She shot at him, her cheeks as red as her lipstick from laughing.  
Once we all died down, I pushed myself up and peered over the seats.  
A large grey castle looming above us. My eyes grew wide as the shadow of it engulfed us in darkness. It was amazing.

 

French words, (some might no be right):  
Allons-y! (Let's go)  
Ça va? (How are you? ,Informal,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions? I know Martha Washington isn't really a character in the play, but I wanted her there. Also: I'm open to suggestions for more founding father like people (dont have to be dudes) and I'm also open to any writing suggestions or critiques

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short, next time it'll be longer and I'll be moving into more magical territory :)


End file.
